papyrus_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pharaoh Merenre
Pharaoh Merenre, or just simply Merenre, is a main character of the animated series "Papyrus". He serves as the sovereign of Two Lands and is the loving father of Theti, he reigns over Egypt, with the advisors, Mesimonptu and Nekhet by his side. He was once married to a woman named Neferure, who tragically passed away due to Seth’s magic, thus leaving him a widower. Personality Merenre is a surprisingly complicated character. But at core, he is assertive and stern. The pharaoh is usually relaxed and doesn't smile much, but he is quick to anger. He plays as an authoritative king and places his kingdom as a top priority. He is also a skilled archer and possesses physical strength, which are shown in a few episodes. Merenre can be forgiving at times. This fact is strengthened as his younger brother, Ahmès, constantly send threats against the double kingdom unless Merenre gives him the throne, which usually backfires, albeit Merenre pardons him and lets him get away most of the time despite the inflicted danger. Although it gets to the point where he has had enough and eventually arrests him near the end of the series. However, his character ranges from mild assertion to skepticism. There are many individuals who try to overthrow him in the series. This varies from ambitious nobles, corrupted priests, powerful lords, to rogue generals. It explains why the monarch is sometimes suspicious of Papyrus and will never hesitate to have his loyal defender ridden of even on the smallest hint of betrayal, despite the latter saved him and his daughter numerous times. This has even been pointed out in the series. Relationships Ratoufer According to the Grand Vizier, Ratopher is Merenre's mentor as well as best friend as he spends most of his time next to him. In Renunciation of Papyrus, (when the Pharaoh was still young), he was blinded with pride by Aker and sent Ratoufer into exile. Aker advised him to kill the villagers who had rebelled against him. Ratoufer, however, advised Merenre to pity, but the monarch was blinded, obeyed Aker, and expelled everyone (including Ratoufer) who disagreed with his decision. However, he eventually realized his mistakes and took Ratoufer back. Nevertheless, Ratoufer remained the most loyal to Merenre for the rest of the series, and (despite his age) a friend despite the disagreements they may have on certain decisions. Theti Theti is Merenre’s daughter and his only heir to the throne. It is evident that he greatly holds her dear and places importance in her wellbeing like a loving father would. He often refers to her as "my child", so one could see that she is precious to him. Papyrus Merenre had a great impact on Papyrus. Papyrus, in general, shares a mixed and somewhat complicated relationship with Merenre, most particularly due to Papyrus’s lacking sense of belonging and is sometimes treated like an outsider. This relationship is further embroiled in Renunciation of Papyrus where it is revealed that Merenre is responsible for the deaths of Papyrus's parents, causing the two to clash more. Feeling betrayed, Papyrus responds to this by relinquishing his sword to Merenre, wanting nothing to do with him or the palace anymore. The Pharaoh, however admits his regret, that his actions were selfish and foolish. But on good terms, he is generally respectful to him for saving his daughter, even accommodating him to the palace. But it is obvious that this relationship is sporadic. Trivia *The name ‘Merenre’ means "beloved of Ra". *His comic book counterpart is not called Merenre, but Merneptah. *Interestingly, his voice actor provides the voice for Pharaoh Ramses II from a related show, "Princess of the Nile". *The story implies that he and Theti-Cheri are not the true royal bloodline as it is revealed that Papyrus is descended from Tutankhamun. *He plays a more antagonistic role in the comics in which he makes a conscious effort to estrange Papyrus from Théti when he has the chance to. It is unclear if he also wants Papyrus warded off Théti in the animated series, however. Gallery Pharaoh merenre.png Young merenre ep 41.jpg|Merenre in his young days. young Merenre.jpg pharaoh merenre official.png merenre EP 16.jpg pharaoh merenre official 7.png pharaoh merenre official 4.png pharaoh merenre official 2.png pharaoh merenre official 3.png pharaoh merenre mirror of nebu.png|Merenre and Shepsi. pharaoh merenre official 5.png|Merenre contemplating. pharaoh merenre official 6.png|Merenre reassuring his daughter. merenre season 2.jpg merenre EP 50 (2).jpg merenre ep 50 (3).jpg|Merenre having enough of Ahmes's schemes. merenre ep 50 (4).jpg merenre 4.png merenre EP 42.jpg Merenre ep (8).jpg pharaoh merenre official 8.png|Merenre without his headdress. merenre 2.png|Merenre in his battle attire. merenre 3.png merenre ep 50.jpg merenre djed pillar.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans